14iptfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Austi tanki
Welcome Hi, welcome to 14ipt Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Austi tanki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheng12321 (Talk) 06:54, 16 May 2011 Stuff Hello! Hello, random person! Please sign your posts with four tildes or the signature button, or else I won't know who you are. I will assume you are Shas'o'Kais, as you added a random picture to my profile that doesn't help anyone... Austi tanki 10:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Get a avatar before Andrew bans you for not having one. Wut... I'll just use my normal one (actually you probably don't know my normal one) Austi tanki 11:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, nah, cbb. Bennnedict and Im Epic don't have one, so you can direct some threats at them if you want. Austi tanki 11:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Get a profile pic, or else.. Also, there is a new page which needs to be deleted which is the "Future of the Wiki" by Di393. I also consider banning him for a week as he spammed the spam page. I have fixed this though. If you need any more reason to ban him, he has a swear word on his talk page. Shas'o'Kais 07:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'll look into it Austi tanki 07:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) B.I.T.C.H.E.S is not a swear word. You have banned me just because I choke you.Di393 09:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I never said it was a swear word, but it is offensive to some people and also sexist. It is also labelled on wikipedia as profanity. Also, why bother altering the word when there's no automatic filter in place? Additionally, you're saying that spamming the spam page and creating useless pages is not part of the reason i blocked you for 3 days, and either way, you should stop choking others, including me. I might let that fact slip out.. Austi tanki 10:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, Ryan said I had a swaer word so he can tell you if he thought it was one. Also, who still uses the wiki apart from me, you and Ryan?Di393 08:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) yEAH ... Tell that to the top 5 in the leaderboard >.> Cheng12321 22:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ...... 22:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) get a avatar Concerning Di393 This user is currently protesting about his temporary banishment. Although this banishment has ended, he is complaining and causing problems. Please do not refrain from taking action against this user if he threatens you or the wiki. he also makes a case of the "B" word not being a swear word, which is false and generally agreed by the majority that it is a swear word. He is also complaining that doing the wrong thing on this wiki is alright as nobody uses it anymore, which is not true. Many people may be using this, but we may never know. This wiki doesn't log visitors, only editors, which are two very different things. As a final note, he may complain more in the future, which will cause problems to all involved. I will make a example of myself, who was banned for a un-just reason for 5 months and was unbanned recently. I have not complained about this constantly unlike a certain user and encourage others to follow my example. (For those that disagree that I was banned for an un-just reason, please state what I was banned for exactly. I am sure that nobody will be able to find a reason.) Even if Di393 continues to help this wiki in a beneficial way, his competence and reliability is in doubt as he has been posting up content that has not been up to wiki standards. Problems include spelling (example earlier on this page), capitals, lack of links to other pages in content and lack of detailed information in his content. More about this topic here. Shas'o'Kais 08:24, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : "A certain user"... Then you say who it is.Di393 09:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) The reasons you were banned was because your were point farming, Andrew didn't like you and you made mistakes being administrator like when you banned half the class because you banned the school IP address. Oh, and you did complain, LOTS and EVERY day, so don't say you didn't. I STILL don't know why Andrew made you admin...Di393 10:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : I wasn't point farming, as some people may say, but contributing to the wiki helpfully, unlike Di. Also, I did not ban half the class as that was just a floating rumour which you caught and I am quite sure Austi Tanki can back me up in saying I have not complained every day for 5 months, or every day for a week afterwards. If I did, at least it wasn't on this wiki.Shas'o'Kais 06:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : I guess because you were 'contributing to the wiki helpfully' so much that people started to dislike you for getting more points than them(jealousy) and I'm fairly certain that at least 10 people got banned from that episode because I was there. It may have been a legitimate mistake but due to all the anti-Shas'o'Kais sentiment in the class a lot of people seized your mistake as a reason to ban you as most of the class were anit-you(shown from the survey Andrew put up...which you then sabotaged cause you didn't like to see people trying to get you banned). As for not complaining: (capped spinach/buk choy...cough cough).Di393 08:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Who is this "Capped Spinach/Buk Choy" you speak of?Shas'o'Kais 10:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Also, complaining about the banning in class is worse.Di393 08:29, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Social dissatisfaction should not be a reason for banishment and that episode was 5 months back and is hardly relevant now. This talk topic is about Di393, not me. All I am trying to say here is that Di393 has to increase the quality and relevance of his contribution to this wiki, otherwise he should stop. To further this argument, there are more spelling mistakes in Di393's last comments, along with unclear phrases due to poor grammar which Di393 will no doubt try to correct before and admin checks. To all admins on this wiki, I seriously consider putting Di393 on probation. If he continuously fails to contribute to the wiki in a meaningful way, he should be banned.Shas'o'Kais 10:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ryan at least cleaned up his spam, which means I'm fine with him. Also, this is a TALK page not a wiki article. A wiki article should be proofread at least once before publishing, this is less formal. Austi tanki 11:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I will think about not choking you now.Di393 08:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :You asked people to find a reason why you were banned, and whether a legit reason or not, you were banned because of this 'social dissatisfation'. I will not attempt to hide my 'poor grammer' you have mentioned(to me it makes perfect sense) for your sake. I am contributing to the wiki in a 'meaningful manner' by putting up relevant information but if you can't stand my spelling mistakes then go ahead and ban me.(proofread before publication :) )Di393 08:14, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you saying that people can't make mistakes? Additionally, I doubt that Andrew didn't like him, or else why would he make him admin? Austi tanki 10:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : Well, according to his 'professional standards' which details how you're not even supposed to make a spelling mistake I think it's safe to say your not allowed to make mistakes. Also, Andrew often said that giving O'Kais admin rights was a bad idea. He made him admin because he was 'contributing to the wiki helpfully' the most out of the class as this was 'professionalism'.Di393 08:27, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : His article was pertaining to wiki articles and how you're supposed to proofread them, not too much about making mistakes, and also the 'professional behaivior' i think is to do with language. Austi tanki 11:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : The reason he says they should be proofread before publication is to eliminate spelling mistakes and he says that coversations he observed showed a lack of professionalism. Do we have to talk formally just because we're on a wiki???Di393 08:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) My spelling is bad and I never go over what I edit so sorry if the stuff I put up has mistakes.Di393 10:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : But it's funny how you can spell "Gantt" in the title correctly, but not spell it correctly 2 words later... Austi tanki 10:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : I spelt it with one T and then changed the title but frogot(oops) to change the text. my bad...Di393 08:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I used the B word, I didn't realise it would offend so many people.Di393 10:15, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Gantt Chart Page Please delete this page as it doesn't meet wiki standards. You may delete this talk topic afterwards. Shas'o'Kais 08:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC)